Chiller
Chiller (Tyrell ?) is a young African-American metahuman residing in the Los Angeles area. He was taken as apprentice by Big Dawg, one of the California Crusaders, and sometimes performs as a Crusaders' auxiliary. Chiller appears not to be a mutant, but an "Origin". History Tyrell is the son of a strong-willed woman named Ashante and an unnamed father. He has been close friends with a boy named Clarvon Mason since before kindergarten—and, according to Tyrell's mother, "Clear" has been playing Tyrell for a chump since first grade. In late 2006, Clarvon, Tyrell and a few other friends attempted to break into a R&D lab in Costa Mesa. Clarvon set Tyrell up to trip an ultra-cryonic vent, Clear and the others could get at the swag. This should have killed Tyrell, but unexpectedly he had an "Origin" event and got ice powers instead—but didn't figure Clarvon's treachery. With the new street cred he got from his powers, Tyrell a in few weeks assembled a highly efficient and lucrative GTA outfit, capable of disassembling a car and packaging it as spare parts in one hour. The newly dubbed "Chiller" showed a lot of business sense: he worked only with hotwire artists rather than carjackers, because carjackers attract unwanted attention from the police; he gave attention to packaging and paper trail, so his merchandise would be easier to sell; and he treated well his partners, even paying for a surgery for the mother of a boy named Ferrante. His blind spot was, of course, Clarvon. Who promptly betrayed him again, ratting Tyrell to Big Dawg in the hope of taking over the operation after Chiller was jailed. Except it didn't go as planned. Big Dawg, a businessman himself, was impressed by Tyrell's entrepreneurship and decided that it would be better for everybody to turn Tyrell in a legitimate businessman instead of just another jailbird. The fact that Big Dawg knew Ashante and wasn't eager to confront her after jailing her son certainly played a part in the decision, too.Silent Nacht: Chapter 1 Powers Chiller can create ice and snow at will near his body, and he can control the form it takes too. He has been show making various kinds of blunt and stabbing weapons out of ice, freezing the ground around his feet so it would become slippery, and covering a large Christmas tree in snow. He doesn't seem to loose his footing on ice either. He has, at least once, carried a water gun in order to have moisture to freeze, so it appears that his powers work by absorbing heat of ambient water, like an energizer, and not by Manifesting ice.Silent Nacht: Chapter 2 Associations * Ashante (mother) * Unnamed father * Clarvon Mason - childhood friend / betrayer * Hubie - friend * Big Dawg - mentor ** Miz Biz ** California Crusaders *** Sunburst **** Nacht *** Swashbuckler IV *** Green Brujah *** Nightfall *** Daybreak *** Skyrider References Category:Origin Category:Heroes Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:California Crusaders Category:Gen1